I Don't Like the Rain Anymore
Some people say this town rains more than any city in any state. Almost every other week there's a day or two of rain. What's not to like about it? Cool weather, and a beautiful constant breeze. On top of that I have been living quite comfortably for several months. Until now..... Night One The rain had come in quite quickly this time around. As usual I lay down at 10:00 PM to wake up in time for work and stop for a cup of coffee on the way there. Tonight the rain was gentle and easy to listen to, along with gentle thunder off in the distance. I fell asleep with the blankets halfway down my stomach. I woke up at 2:00 AM to what sounded like a bang on my window. I jumped and quickly looked over to see nobody there. There seemed to be a smudge on the glass with drips drizzling down from the condensation. I went back to bed and fell back asleep. Night Two Tonight I had a hell of a time after work and came home late after plenty of drinking at the bar with a couple co-workers of mine. They had to get home quickly so I took it upon myself to get home and not have to deal with a tow truck. My driving was a little messy but nothing too dangerous, besides the rain of course. I had gotten home around 11:45 PM and threw my keys on the bed and as I crashed down beside it. 2:00 AM I had woken up to a bang on the window again. I woke up quickly, completely startled and slightly hung over. I looked up at the glass and saw what looked like a palm with one finger pressed against it. I got up and peeked through the palm and saw what looked like a dark figure standing across the street, in a large puddle of water, holding completely still. I had to go to sleep, it was too late and I was too tired. I went back to bed and fell back asleep after a while of tossing and turning. Night Three It's been raining quite longer than usual. The gutters in the streets have been completely flooded and the grass on my lawn had been well over saturated. It has felt humid all day today and I had difficulty falling asleep. About half an hour to forty-five minutes later I went to take a Xanax, washed down with a shot of Captain Morgan's Old Spice Rum. I fell asleep as relaxed as can be. The banging on the window woke me up again. This time there was two fingers against the foggy glass. "This shit's getting old fast.". I thought to myself I peeked out the window and in the middle of the street I saw that same figure. I stared at him for several minutes. He didn't move once. Thunder came rolling in, then with a flash of lightning I realized it was a woman. I went to the living room and grabbed my phone to call 911. The phone was disconnected due to the heavy downpour. I quickly looked outside and nobody was there. I went back to my room and looked outside again to see if anybody was out there. Nothing. The markings on the window have been covered with more condensation. I laid back down with the blankets secured tightly around me. It was very cold..I didn't fall back asleep that night.. Night Four I came home pissed and tired as all hell. I tried telling my co-workers about last night and the strange things that have been happening the past couple of days. They continued to laugh and mock me no matter how hard I tried to convince them. I asked a couple of them if I could stay at their house for a night or two until the rain clears up, and they told me, "You'll be fine, you just need sleep." They think I'm crazy. I took a couple shots of Captain Morgan and washed more Xanax down as I desperately tried to relax. With how warm the rain usually is, you forget you even need a heater. I couldn't fall asleep..it was too cold, and all I could think of is what next?. I stayed up not even wanting to fall asleep, shivering as I breathe out and watch my own cold foggy breath. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. Later at about 1:45 AM I started nodding out, waking as I feel the vertigo of my head falling forward. I quickly wake back up, look around, and see nothing. I nodded out again, this time, startled to the loud bang against the window. There I saw a full palm print with all five fingers. My heart was pounding, I didn't want to get up. I knew I had to. After sitting there for a couple minutes staring at the glass, I then got up and peeked through the palm in the window and saw nothing there. The room got colder, my body completely frozen in fear. I turned around slowly and saw the shadow of the woman standing in the doorway, completely still. With a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning I saw her face up close. Icy light blue eyes sucked up inside pitch black sockets, missing half of her cheek with her teeth and her gums showing. Blood dripping down her face and her neck through her frizzy brown hair. It was dark again, she stood there as lifeless as she looks. I then said trembling over my own words, "who are you? What do you want with me?". She didn't say anything, then started to come towards me as if she were floating. I jumped over my bed and darted into the living room and ran outside. I looked behind myself as I ran and saw nobody chasing after me. "This is unreal..She was dead..How could she even be standing there, let alone float towards me?", I contemplated to myself. I went to the police station several blocks down. I told the Officers there what had happened and they laughed and wanted me to take a breathalyzer test. I wasn't drunk enough to be taken in for being drunk in public. I waited in the lobby for a little while until they told me I had to go. When I left It seemed as if the clouds were clearing up. There was almost nothing left but the rain left on the sidewalk and in the gutters. When I got home my front door was still open. I got inside and locked the door behind me. I checked every room and she wasn't there anymore. "It's finally over.", I said to myself. I called in work since the sun was about to rise, and I hadn't slept the whole night. I had a nice hot shower, changed out of my clothes, and laid in bed completely exhausted. A few days later and still nothing. I still cant stop thinking about it, but I knew that everything was going to be okay. It had drizzled a few times but nothing major. I had decided to move out as soon as I had enough money saved to get everything out, which isn't much at all. I had slept comfortably for almost a whole week..until I woke up to a loud bang on the window again..I quickly looked up and saw the hand print..I don't like the rain anymore.. Credited to Sean Zombii Category:Ghosts